You never know
by Weasley's girl93
Summary: Set in a normal (but not quite so normal) world. Our favorite characters are being forced to spent three whole weeks together, stuck in a summer camp. For Elsa this may be just the thing she needs, since there are more people with powers at the camp. But who knew it would be the so called bad boy Jack Frost that turned out to be her biggest help? [Jelsa] Rated T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: ****Hello dear readers! Those of you who know my writing know that I mostly do Harry Potter stories, but I decided to try something new, while trying to get over my writers block for another story. So here's my first ever JELSA fic! Enjoy and let me know what you think! XOXO**_

X- J &amp; E -X

_So I'll be quick with this. My name is Elsa. I have a little sister called Anna, who, despite having her clumsy moments, is really smart and managed to skip a grade. My parents are really rich, but don't let that fool you. They are really sweet and not stuck up or anything. I have been a bit of a loner, which is probably the reason my parents told me and Anna to join our cousin Rapunzel for the summer. I'm quite scared for the summer, to be honest. Now, you might wonder why. Well.. The summer program we are about to join is kind of 'special'. You see, all over the world there are people with.. gifts and talents. Things that are quite uncommon. Not all of the people who go to the camp we're joining have powers (like my sister) but I do. Ever since I was little I've had the power to freeze things. I can let it snow with a flick of my fingers. Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to be meeting people who have powers, but I'm scared too. What if I lose control and hurt someone? I've already hurt Anna once... If it weren't for Rapunzels healing powers, she might not have been here right now. I'm scared that it will happen again. But I'll have no other choice then to go. My parents are forcing me. They say there might be someone to help me control my powers. Well, who knows. I'll just continue on packing my bags now._

X- J &amp; E -X

"Go and have fun dear." I nodded at my mother, before looking at my father, a pleading look in my eyes. He just grinned and shook his head, before turning to Anna, saying goodbye.

"We'll see you girls in three weeks." Mother promised, before getting in the car and driving away with father. Anna and I waved until they dissappeared out of sight and then started making our way to our cabin. There was a list on the door containing our names and those of our roommates.

"Hey look Elsa! Punzie is one of our roommates! This is going to be so much fun!" I took a look at the list and noticed that Rapunzel (or Punzie as we normally called her) was indeed on it, along with someone called Merida. We stepped inside and put our stuff down on the two beds that were still empty. As we were unpacking, we suddenly heard a familiar voice. A very _loud_ familiar voice.

"EUGENE FITZHERBERT! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCHING PASCAL!" I heard Anna gasp.

"Doesn't that name sound familiar?" I couldn't stop a grin from forming on my face. It did sound familiar, since Rapunzel literally _couldn't_ stop using it whenever we saw her. She had such a huge crush on this guy, but she was too afraid to do anything about it (which wasn't like her at all, by the way).

"Well, it seems like we'll finally get a face with the name." I answered. When Anna looked at me with confusion, I pointed at Pascal, Punzie's favorite stuffed animal, that no-one could get her to part with. As soon as Anna's grin was back in place, the door to our cabin swung open, the person that was about to come in standing frozen in the opening. He was handsom, I'll give you that, but definately not my or Anna's type. He had very healthy, shiny, brown hair, which fell perfectly into place and a goatee. When he shook himself out of his frozen state, he smiled warmly.

"And who might these beautiful ladies be?" At this moment, Punzie came crashing through the door, clumsily falling over and landing on top of... What did she call him again? Right, Eugene.

"You better not be flirting with my nieces!" Eugene laughed.

"Fancy meeting you here, Blondie." Punzie scowled at him and got up, before sprinting toward her bed and grabbing Pascal.

"Shut up _Eugene_."

"I told you not to call me that! I can't believe Kristoff told you my real name. I am so going to have him for breakfast!" They seemed to have forgotten that we were in the cabin as well.

"Yeah right, you know Kristoff is twice your size and way stronger, right?" I coughed loudly, getting their attention. "Oh right! Elsa! Anna! It's great to see you! I can't believe you guys are going to be here for three whole weeks! This is going to be the best summer EVER!" Anna tackled Punzie in a hug, trying to get her to stop her rambling, which was another thing she was known for.

"Hey blondie! Aren't you going to introduce me?" Punzie rolled her eyes, before motioning towards Eugene.

"This here is Eugene Fitzherbert. He's been coming here just about as long as I am." He rolled his eyes, before extending his hand toward Anna.

"Everyone calls me Flynn Rider, which I prefer." Anna shook his hand, before answering with a grin.

"I can see why. My name is Anna, and this is my older sister Elsa." I also shook his hand.

"Just by a year though." Just as Eugene, or Flynn, however I was going to call him later on (I didn't know at this point), was about to say something, we heard another voice coming from outside.

"Come on guys. Let's find out if those two finally have started making out yet!" I noticed Punzie and Flynn, (_Yes, I think I'm going to call him Flynn in my head)_ looking away from each other, a blush forming on both of their faces. Soon the voice was followed by footsteps on the wooden porch kind of thingy in front of our cabin, and three boys appeared in the doorway. I scanned all three of them with my eyes. The first one was big. Like _really_ big. He was tall, blond and very, very muscular. The type of guy my sister would fall for, if you looked at her track record of crushes in school. The second one to catch my eye was signifficantly smaller than the first, his hair shaggy and brown. He wasn't quite as muscular as the first, but you could see he was in great shape, if you didn't count his missing leg, which was replaced by a metal contraption. I actually wasn't shocked, because one of my friends at school was missing an arm, so I was kind of used to things like this. I let my eyes glide over his form. He was about the same size as Flynn, not too tall, nor too small. He was in great shape, but not too muscular, like the big, blond guy. And he wasn't missing a leg. The thing that got most of my attention though, was his hair. It was very light colored, almost white, just like mine. I let my gaze slide a little lower and was shocked to find him staring at me, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Like what you see, princess?" I raised my eyes at the use of the name. I had been called by the nickname before, but only by my dad. The fact that this guy was using it now, didn't sit right with me.

"Don't call me that." I said, frowning. His smirk widened.

"Okay, I think queen suits you better anyway. Ice queen." I noticed everyone but Anna and the guy himself roll their eyes.

"Just ignore him Elsa. He's an asshole sometimes, but he can be quite nice." Punzie said. I was shocked to hear her use a bad word. But then again, her parents were quite strict, so she probably let it all out when she was away from them.

"Yeah, he thinks he's the bad boy of the group, but we all know that that title goes to Flynn." Said the blond guy.

"Excuse me! Who crashed his dad's new car not even two months ago?" The one-legged guy said. The blond grinned, before shrugging his shoulders.

"That was an accident." He turned back to us, his attention immediately went to Anna. "I'm Kristoff by the way. You've already met Eugene." A cough made another grin appear of Kristoff's face. "Who prefers to be called Flynn, but I'm sure you already know that. Our half-robot over there is called Hiccup. Yeah, strange name for a dude, but hey, we learned to live with it. And our troublemaker over there is Jack. Like Rapunzel said, just ignore him when he's being a pain in the ass." Noticing the fact that Anna was gaping at Kristoff like a fish, I stepped forward to introduce myself and her.

"My name is Elsa and this is my sister Anna." Anna shook herself and extended a hand to Kristoff, almost tripping in the process. "You can see that clumsiness runs in the family." Just as I said it, Rapunzel knocked over a glass of water, that was standing on one of the small bedside tables. Just as Anna was about to react, a voice sounded from the doorway, a Scottish accent noticeable in it.

"Can you lads move out of the way?" A girl with fiery hair stood there, holding a large suitcase and a duffel bag. The guys did what was asked and let her through. "I'm Merida, by the way." I smiled at her and started introducing myself. The rest soon followed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**** First of all, thank you to people who left a review! I love it when people tell me they like what I write, makes it worth the work I put in it! Second: If there are readers who want to make some fanart inspired by the story (what I've got so far, or later on) please send me a PM! I really want something inspired on my own story, like how a group photo would look or something ;) Thank you for reading this! XOXO**_

X- J &amp; E -X

When Anna, Merida and I were done unpacking, the guys and Punzie showed us around the camp. I grinned at Punzie, when she silently pointed at Anna and Kristoff, who seemed to hit it of quite well.

"They seem to like each other." Punzie remarked softly. I nodded, a smile on my lips.

"Maybe she'll come to like him enough to set Hans aside." I shivered as I said the name. Hans was the guy that Anna had been fooling around. Everyone could see that Hans was only after our money. Hans was an asshole (excuse my language). I could remember how he'd tried to win me over, before turning his attention to Anna. They weren't officially together, but Anna liked him a little too much.

"I hope so. I don't like that slimeball. Kristoff is way better for her. He's a real sweetheart, you know. He may look like some dumb jock, but he's one of the sweetest guys I know." I looked at Kristoff and Anna just in time to see her stick out her tongue at him.

"So what's the deal with Jack? Is he really that big of an asshole?" I gasped at my own use of language, but Punzie didn't seem to mind at all.

"Nah. Jack's just being Jack. He doesn't really like strangers. Not after what happened to his sister two years ago." I raised my eyes at Punzie.

"What happened to her?" Punzie looked at me, apologetically.

"It's not my story to tell. I'm sorry Elsa. It's quite a sensitive point for Jack. Only me and the guys know. Even Flynn is serious when we talk about her. But I promise you, Jack isn't as bad as he seems right now. And I think you'll come to like him, you'll just have to get him to talk." After those words she sprinted off, jumping on Flynn's back, almost knocking the both of them over. I took a quick look at Jack, gasping as I did so. Did he just float? No, I must be imagining it. Then again, this was a camp where people with gifts and talents came together. So maybe I wasn't imagining it. I was pulled out of my thoughts when two girls that looked like they were about our age came running up to Jack.

"Jack! Jack! Can you make us some snow? Felix and Ralph are at it again!" Jack laughed and told them to lead the way.

"Oh, this should be good!" I heard Flynn say. He motioned for us to follow, which we did. I was trying to make up my mind. _Did I just hear those girls right? They asked Jack to make snow! At least I think so. _I caught up with Kristoff and Anna.

"Kristoff? Did those girls just ask Jack to make snow for them?" Kristoff looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. Why?" I looked at Anna, who gave me a thumbs up, telling me that I could do it. So I silently made a motion with my hand, a snowball appearing in my hand. Kristoff grinned. "I knew it! Finally! Someone who can help me prank Jack!" I shook my head, becoming scared. Thankfully Anna turned to Kristoff.

"Elsa doesn't like using her powers, because a few years ago we had a little accident." She showed Kristoff the white streak in her hair. He carefully touched it, before smiling down at her.

"It suits you." Anna grinned at him, before swatting his hand away.

"Can you stop flirting? That's like the fourth pickup line you've used in ten minutes!" Kristoff showed her an innocent smile and I felt like I was intruding on a private moment. Then I remembered the snowball in my hand. What should I do with it? Well, since it was already here I could always help Kristoff in getting Jack back for whatever he did. I sneaked up to where Jack was standing with the girls. It took me a few seconds before noticing the pile of snowballs at their feet and the guys they were aiming at. Seeing the smiles on their faces, I forgot what I was going to do and ran over to the small group, aiming for the same two guys a little while away. I didn't notice Jack looking at me as I threw my first snowball, hitting the biggest of the two on his arm.

"Nice one!" One of the girls said.

"Thanks! I'm Elsa." I said as I made two snowballs appear.

"I'm Vannelope. And this is Nora Calhoun." She said as I handed her one of the snowballs. We both threw our snowballs, hitting the guys in the chest.

"And who are we aiming at?"

"Those two nitwits are called Felix and Ralph." We went on throwing snowballs for another five minutes, until Felix and Ralph raised their hands in defeat. Vannelope and Nora ran towards the guys, hitting both of them over the head for reasons unknown to me. Jack and I turned back to our own group, who had seemed to lose interest.

"So, what's the plan?" Jack asked them.

"Let's go swimming!" Kristoff said.

"Oh come on! You know Hiccup and me don't like swimming!" Jack exclaimed. Kristoff just laughed and turned towards the rest of the group.

"What do you think ladies?"

"I love swimming!" Punzie said excitedly. She was obviously dying to show off her new bikini, which had been a present from her mother.

"I'm going swimming too." Kristoff turned to me. I actually loved swimming, and as long as I just concentrated on the fun I was having I wouldn't have to be afraid of accidents.

"Yeah, count me in. How about you Merida?" Merida nodded, signaling that she too was coming swimming with us.

"You know Jack, I don't like swimming, but I could use some color, according to Astrid."

"Astrid?" Merida asked.

"Yeah, his girlfriend. Seriously, this guy is totally whipped." Jack answered, clapping Hiccup on the back so hard that he almost fell over. "Well, I guess that means we're going swimming." We split up and went to our cabins to change, agreeing to meet up at the lake in fifteen minutes.

X- J &amp; E -X

"So what did you think about Vannelope and Nora?" Punzie asked, as we were getting ready for going to the lake.

"You mean judging by the few minutes I saw them?" I asked with a smile. "I liked them so far."

"Good, because I love those two! Vannelope is a sweetheart, she loves talking even more than I do and she loves pulling pranks on everyone. Especially on Ralph. And Nora is a tough nut to crack, but once you do she's a really lovely girl. Has a mean right one, though. She once hit Flynn after he made this stupid, sexist joke and he walked around with a black eye for two whole weeks!"

"So what's the deal with those two guys? Ralph and.. Felix, right?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I'm fairly certain Felix and Nora had a thing last year, but they won't tell anyone about it. Felix is a great guy, always helping everyone. He loves fixing things, that's for sure. And Ralph.. Well.. He's Felix' brother, and he's.." Punzie trailed off, distracted by her hair, which wouldn't behave as she was trying to braid it.

"He's?" I encouraged.

"Oh, right. He's a great guy, but people have trouble accepting him, because he used to be a bully before him and Felix befriended Vannelope and Nora. I suspect it has something to do Vannelope, to be honest." I nodded and concentrated back on readying myself. I put on my white bikini, before pulling a simple, light blue dress over it. I threw my hair in a braid, securing it with my favorite pins, which had sparkling snowflake formed jewelry on them. It had been a present from my aunt, and I just adored them. I glanced over at Anna, who was just pulling her own hair into two braids. She was also wearing her new bikini. It was blue and yellow, covered in white polka dots. She had pulled a pair of jean shorts over them and, after finishing her braids, pulled a loosely fitted yellow tank top over her top. I looked around, seeing if Punzie and Merida were done as well. Merida had opted to let her hair hang loose and was wearing a forestgreen swimsuit, a matching skirt draped over it. Punzie was wearing her new pink swimsuit, which really was cute. It looked amazing on her. When I was certain everyone was done, I told Punzie to lead the way. As we were making our way to the lake, I looked around me, enjoying the sight of all the green on the camp site. I saw boys and girls of every age running around. Soon we had arrived at our destination and were looking around for the guys. It didn't take us long to spot them, seeing as Kristoff was easily the biggest guy around. We joined them and threw our towels to the ground, sitting down for a while. I grinned as I noticed that Punzie had 'discreetly' placed her towel next to Flynn's. Anna and Merida had placed theirs across from Hiccup and Kristoff. I glanced at the group, before throwing down my towel and grabbing my camera out of by bag.

"Anna! Punzie! How about a family pic?" They both jumped up and we huddled close, me in the middle, Anna on the right and Punzie on the left. We grinned at the camera as I pushed the button. I noticed Merida smiling at us. "Hey Merida! Why don't you join us? We'll be seeing each other every day for three weeks, might as well start of on the right foot." Merida jumped up, followed by Kristoff, who offered to take the picture for us. When we were certain there were a few decent pictures I put my camera away and turned to the group.

"I'm going into the water. Who's joining me?" Anna, Punzie, Flynn, Kristoff and Merida were quick to jump up. Hiccup shook his head, before turning on his stomach and opening his book. I looked at Jack, raising my eyebrows. He looked back at me, tilting his head to the side, before standing up.

"I think I'll take a walk. I'll join you guys later." I looked between Jack and the rest of the group, who were starting to make their way towards the water. I don't know why I did it, but I turned to the group and yelled after them.

"I changed my mind! I'll go with Jack for a while." I turned back to Jack, to be met with his greyish/blue eyes, a questioning look in them. I smiled slightly, before shrugging my shoulders.

"So, which way do you want to walk?" He asked, after a few moments of silence. Both of us oblivious that Hiccup had turned back to laying on his back and was now smirking at us, his eyes shielded by his sunglasses.

"I don't know. It's my first year here, so I don't know where all the nice spots are." I didn't miss the arrogant grin on Jack's face. "Oh! I didn't mean-"

"You want to know the make-out spots? Well why didn't you just say so?" He grinned wickedly, before starting to walk away. I shook my head, before following him. I didn't like the fact that he was being an arrogant douchebag, but I wanted him to help me with my powers.

X- J &amp; E -X

We had walked for about five minutes, reaching a small platform that hung over the water. He started to sit down on it, dangling his legs over the edge, his feet dissappearing into the water. I quickly sat next to him, but decided to keep my feet out of the water. I didn't know if he wanted to help me, and didn't want to freeze the water, if his answer would upset me. We sat in silence for another two or three minutes, looking out over the lake, the sandy shore where our friends resided was visible to our left, but no one would be able to see us from there, which somehow unnerved me. On the other side, it was a nice spot to come out and think. I would have to keep this place in mind. I was startled out of my thoughts as Jack began to speak.

"I think I know why you wanted to get me alone."

"Would you stop thinking about that!" He chuckled.

"I was talking about your ice powers."

"Oh." I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"I'm guessing you still have trouble with them?" I frowned.

"How did you know?" He smiled, a slight blush creeping onto his face.

"I might have talked to Kristoff when we were on our way to the lake. He told me Anna said you couldn't fully control them yet."

"True. I'm afraid I'll hurt someone with them again."

"But you did use them when we were helping Vannelope and Nora. You didn't seem afraid then." I looked at my hands, feeling sad.

"I have no problem making a few snowballs, I've mastered that by now. I'm just afraid to use it for anything else. I found out the hard way that my powers can cause good things, but also bad things."

"Explain." I froze. Could I tell him about Olaf? And about the time I hurt Anna? He seemed to sense that I was feeling uncomfortable. "I won't tell anyone, I promise." Suddenly there was a hand on top of mine, which was surprisingly warm. I couldn't get my hands warm, even if I wanted to. I looked up and was startled by the intense look in his eyes. "You can trust me. I might come off like a jerk, but I know when someone needs help. And you don't have to tell me, if you really don't want to." I blushed and looked down, wondering why this guy had so much influence over me, when I didn't even know him for a full day yet. He seemed to understand that I was too afraid to tell him what he wanted to hear and nodded in understanding. There were a few silent moments, where both of us were lost in our own world. After a while I noticed him playing around with something. I gasped when I saw clearly what it was. He noticed me looking and held the object out to me. I carefully took it from him, afraid that it would break if I held it too tightly. In my hands I held a globe of ice, just big enough to hold it with both of my hands. It's walls were paper thin and inside the globe you could see a swirl of colored ice. I gently studied the globe, careful to avoid it breaking.

"How did you do this?" I asked, unable to take my eyes off of it.

"I can teach you. But it'll take a while." I finally managed to tear my gaze away from the globe, focusing back on the white-haired figure next to me.

"I've got time." He smiled a pearly white smile at me, before standing up and offering me a hand.

"Good, because I think we're supposed to be in the water with the rest of our group right now. Before they think I'm showing you every single make-out spot in the camp." He wiggled his eyebrows. I couldn't help myself as I let a small giggle escape. My eyes widened. I _never_ giggled. Anna was the one who giggled. Not me. Before I could think more about it, he pulled me upright, before pulling me back towards the piece of shore where our towels were. Neither of us realized we were still holding each others hand.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**** OMG you guys! I love getting all these reviews! Thank you sooo much! Now, before I start I want to say something and answer a few questions. Firstly: I am trying to send everyone an answer and A thank you for reviewing, but I am terrible at remembering things, so I might forget. Now, there was a review that mentioned liking my use of wreck-it Ralph. I just want to say that there will be plenty of Wreck-it Ralph action in this fic, since I am a huge fan of Ralph. He's just soooo lovable. So yeah, you should probably get ready for that. I was also asked (by the same reviewer) if Astrid was going to be seen in this story and if I was going to mention Percy Jackson. Now, I have been thinking about using Astrid a little more, but I'm not sure yet, since I haven't really studied her character yet. But she might make an appearance somewhere. As for Percy.. I'm afraid I am terribly lacking on the whole Percy Jackson knowledge, so he's not going to be in this story. Once I've read the books however, I might use him in another story I am working on. Well, I'm done rambling. Now go and have fun you kids! **_

_**XOXO Leona**_

X- J &amp; E -X

Jack let go of my hand when we reached our towels, motioning for me to be quiet. I looked from a small distance as he grabbed a bottle of water out of his bag, unscrewing the cap. When I realized what he was doing, I had to clap a hand to my mouth, to avoid laughing out loud, alerting Hiccup of what was about to happen. Jack had sneaked up to Hiccup and was now standing next to him, ready to run, meanwhile positioning the bottle exactly above Hiccup's head. Jack showed me a wicked grin, before turning over the bottle of water. I couldn't hold in my laughing anymore, as Hiccup let out a loud yell, before jumping up the best he could. Jack started sprinting away. Hiccup huffed, before sitting down on his, now damp, towel.

"Jack! You stupid asshole! You know I can't even run after you properly! You should sleep with one eye open the next three weeks!"

"Will do!" Jack yelled back. "Are you coming with me, ice queen?" I scowled at him.

"Not if you're calling me that!" Jack came walking back to me, keeping an eye on Hiccup.

"It suits you." He smiled an innocent smile at me. I sighed, letting him know that I was annoyed, before sprinting past him and diving into the water. It didn't take long before a second splash was heard. I swam over to Punzie and Merida, who were splashing each other. They stopped when they noticed me.

"So, how was your 'walk' with Jack?" Merida asked, while smirking.

"Stop it! Nothing happened. I just asked him to help me." Punzie smiled.

"Judging by the fact that you're in the water, without freezing it, he said yes." I nodded, before letting my eyes scan the lake and shore. I smiled when I saw Anna and Kristoff sitting in the sand, helping a few of the younger kids building sand castles. Flynn was busy trying to dunk Jack under water, just a bit further in the lake. Suddenly I heard someone call my and Punzie's names. I turned and grinned as I saw Vannelope and Nora come our way. Felix was now trying to help Flynn, while Ralph watched them.

"Hey Vannelope! Sergeant Calhoun." Punzie saluted.

"Sergeant?" Merida asked.

"My parents are both in the army, and I kind of inherited my mother's leadership qualities." Nora explained.

"What Nora means: She's very, very bossy at times." Punzie said. As a result Nora splashed her in the face. Vannelope rolled her eyes and turned to me and Merida.

"Did Punzie tell you guys about the big prank?" She asked. Merida and I shook our heads. Nora and Punzie had stopped their water fight and joined in on the conversation, Nora casually checking if the guys were out of earshot.

"Right! I knew I was forgetting something! So ever since we were fourteen, we kind of have a little prank war going on between us and the guys. So you have to be careful."

"Last year the guys zip tied our bags closed and hid all the scissors. We had to walk all over the camp in our Pj's." Nora said.

"Yeah, and your freaking boyfriend switched my candies with prank candies! My whole mouth was blue that day!" Vannelope said to Nora.

"Excuse me? What is this I hear about a boyfriend, miss Calhoun?" Punzie asked with raised eyebrows. Nora started to blush.

"You didn't hear yet?!" Vannelope asked with a grin.

"No! Last I heard they had this huge fight, because of that stupid gossip about her and Aladdin. And then made up later in the year."

"Oh I remember that! Aladdin was so glad Jasmine wasn't here that summer! Anyway, we're drifting off. So they got into this enormous fight, didn't want to talk to each other. So when Nora and I got back home we were really angry with Felix for believing what Jafar told him. Because you know.. Jafar is like.. The biggest liar around. And then at the end of summer we were hanging out in my room, when our mums came knocking. They told us the house between ours had been sold and that they wanted us to come with them to get to know the new neighbors."

"Which we did. So we did our best to look presentable, because for all we knew there could be a really cute guy moving in." Nora said with a grin.

"And when that door opened, we noticed that the woman who stood there seemed familiar. But of course it didn't click. Before we knew it we were invited for a barbecue at their house." Vannelope continued. "And guess who turned out to be our new neighbors?"

"You mean?" Punzie asked, clearly shocked.

"Jup. Ralph and Felix." Nora said.

"We had a lot of fun. At one point Ralph and I came back from helping with the dishes, and we couldn't find Nora and Felix. And after searching just about every part of the house, we found them in the basement, between the moving boxes, making out like their life depended on it. They've been together ever since."

"Aww! That's so cute! Good for you Nora! I've always thought you and Felix made a cute couple." Punzie said, before turning to Vannelope. "How about you? Any news in your love life?"

"Nah. Same old, same old. You?" Punzie shot a quick glance at Flynn, before shaking her head.

"Nope. He's too immature for me anyways."

"Yeah, like you're the mature one of the bunch." I said, with a big grin on my face.

"Oh shut up Elsa! It's not like you have a boyfriend."

"Oh that hurt!" I said mockingly, before rolling my eyes. "Anyway, we were talking about this prank war. Any ideas?" Punzie shook her head.

"Not yet, we were planning on gathering in our cabin before the bonfire tonight." Vannelope said. I nodded.

"I'm led to believe that you are the prankster of the bunch." I said to Vannelope, who nodded with a big grin.

"That's right. I think I pranked just about every guy of our age while being here. A few of the girls too. See that group of girls over there?" She was pointing to a group of girls who were laying on their towels a little away from Anna and Kristoff. "Those girls are literally the daughters of evil. They're stuck-up, gossiping, bullying bitches. Cruella is the leader of the group, she'd wear fur to the beach if she could, doesn't give a damn about animals. The one on the left is the pretty one. She has the looks but wouldn't be able to tell left from right. Ursula is not the prettiest of the bunch, but she definitely has the brains." I frowned at the group. I made a note to myself not to go near them unless necessary, they sounded absolutely horrible.

"Checking out the ET?" Jack's voice made me jump. The guys had decided to join us. Flynn and Felix had obviously succeeded in dunking Jack, seeing as his hair was flattened and dripping with water.

"I hate those bitches." Flynn muttered. "They wear way too much make-up. Sure, they're easy, but that's all there is to them."

"I'm actually impressed by you guys." Merida said. "You're the first guys I meet who look further than the twenty layers of make-up on some of those girls. Well, except for my three little brothers."

"You sound like you haven't had a lot of nice guys around you, Merida." Jack said.

"Nope. You try going to an all-girls school and then spend every summer being introduced to guys your parents deem good enough for you. Which, might I ad, are all stuck-up snobs who have never had to work a day in their lives." I laughed, I knew the type. They were just as bad, if not worse, than Hans. Flynn looked at his waterproof watch and let out a sigh.

"We should probably get ready for dinner. They may let campers age sixteen and up make their own plans, but they'll still punish us if we don't show up for dinner without notice or reason." We all nodded and followed him out of the lake. We called Anna and Kristoff over, before grabbing our stuff and hurrying back to our cabins, so we could change for dinner.

_**A/N:**** R &amp; R please!**_


End file.
